


No One's Lips But Yours

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Harry's 21 bday, I don't know what to tag tbh, M/M, Not heavy at all, References to Drugs, The X Factor Era, Zayn has soft lips, and he likes shot gunning, cupcakes and candles, sorry first timer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3283907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of why Harry's cupcakes had joint candles.  </p><p>The story is un-beta'd.  All mistakes are my own.</p><p>This is a work of fiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Lips But Yours

Harry's 21st Bday

 

Apparently, turning twenty-one in America means something entirely different than  turning twenty-one in the UK.  They did have a house in LA now so technically, Harry was a part-time resident and as such should celebrate accordingly. At least this is what Louis had said but he secretly hoped he didn’t make a huge fuss.  Honestly, his birthday didn’t mean as much to him as people thought it should but regardless of that, it was nice to have a night out surrounded by friends and acquaintances.  He missed his family terribly, especially his mum and Gemma, and since they were unable to physically be there with him, this was Louis’ solution and he'd refused to hear any differently.

 

Everyone seemed to be having a great time so far. The drinks were strong but good and the crowd was a good mixture of friends, celebrities and business acquaintances. The music was vibrating, loud enough that he could feel the pulse in his feet through the floor, and the dance floor was packed. Liam had crashed the DJ booth at some point and played some of his Big Payno remixes which had gone over surprisingly well and was actually responsible for the movement to the dance floor, still in full swing now.

 

They had hired out a photo booth that had been a huge hit with the guests. In fact, Harry had just taken a block of photos with Cara and Kendall that he planned to post at some point to his Instagram. They had all had a proper laugh about it, knowing full well that the media would be ridiculous as usual about it.  Sometimes it was frustrating not being able to just have friends without it being portrayed as a scandal but he had gotten used to blowing it off and focusing on what really mattered. 

 

And what really mattered to him the most was being able to celebrate his birthday with his fiancé. Most of the people that had been invited were in the know, at least to a certain extent.  And those who weren’t had signed NDAs upon their arrival. This was a fairly common occurance in Hollywood so it wasn’t as if anyone had even batted an eyelash. 

 

They hadn’t been really obvious about it.  It wasn’t like they were snogging on the dance floor or anything, nothing even close to be honest. They were just sharing one another’s space, enjoying conversation with others as well as some secret and not so secretive smiles with each other and it just felt nice to just…be.  The years that they had been so strictly closeted that they rarely got to interact as even friends…those times had nearly destroyed them both. The thing was, Louis may be his fiancé now but long before they were ever engaged, they were the very best of friends.  Pretending to be anything less than that had taken a major toll on them both and they had each vowed to never again go back to those dark times.

 

It was critically important to all of them that they were moving forward with a loosening of the tight reigns that had been placed upon them over the last two years.  He was thankful every day to have the private guidance of the Azoff family letting them know exactly when to press and when to follow through with management’s requests and demands.  It wouldn’t be much longer until Irving was their official acting manager anyway and they had all grown very fond of both him as well as his family. 

 

After all, the closet hadn’t just affected Harry and Louis.  No, it had affected all of the boys in so many ways. It was a miracle that through it all, they had all learned that the most important thing was to stick together and have each others backs. Everyone was just really looking forward to putting the old management behind them so that they could finally make their mark as a band worth taking seriously instead of one that was featured on tubes of toothpaste.

 

He glanced over at Jeff and Glenne now and they looked so content on the dance floor with one another. Jeff had his arms wrapped tightly around her waist and she was relaxed back into him, her hands resting on his hips as they swayed together to the beat.

 

“What are you thinking of Hazza?” Louis quietly asked him in his ear.

 

“Nothing really. Just ready for that to be us out there. You know?”  He refused to be unhappy at his own birthday party. He knew he had no right to be anything but grateful, especially since at this same time last year, this party wouldn’t have been able to even happen.  It wasn’t as if he would have changed last year’s birthday because spending time in the Carribean with Louis in a private hut was not exactly an unpleasant experience. Even so, he longed to be able to touch him whenever he wanted, to just be able to reach out and take his hand into his own without fearing the outcome.  So much had changed in the last year but they were definitely moving in the right direction so he knew he only had to be patient for just a little while longer.

 

“Yo! Birthday tosser. How come you never asked me to be your fakelationship?”  Zach had come up behind them and asked.  He had an arm slung around each of their shoulders and was swaying a little to the right. He had clearly had a few too many of the tequila shots being passed around. “I’m serious.  I’ve been told I make an excellent bromantic partner.”

 

Zach was great; Harry and Louis both got on really well with him. When they were in LA, they spent a fair amount of time with him and a group of mutual friends, all of whom were tight lipped and supportive to a fault.  He was one of the guests the most in the know tonight and it was comforting for them to have people they didn’t have to hide around.  They had never had to hold back around him and this is the only reason Louis was bound to let his drunk bullshit slide.  They all knew it was just banter and Zach would be one of the first to show up at the wedding and toast the two of them, wishing them a happily ever after.

 

“Dude, we have established that I am your one and only bromantic partner.” Donald had come up from behind, pulled Zach away, and slung his arm around his shoulders, probably in an effort to keep him from falling over.  “Now, look, you are bothering the birthday guest of honor and his boy so before you go and make an even bigger ass outta yourself, you need to make your way over to the photo booth so that we can have proper documentation of our bromantic adventures.”

 

As the two of them made their way over to the photo booth area, Louis gently slid his hand against Harry’s without taking it into his own and quietly smiled at him saying, “Soon, curly. It’s gonna be so soon. I can’t wait for that to be us out there either.  It won't be much longer, baby.  We've made it so far that we can see the finish line now.”  His smile was Harry’s favorite, the one that made his eyes crinkle at the corners and left him a bit breathless every single time, never fail.  He was just so beautiful that it was difficult to even comprehend that they were going to actually get to be together, get to be husbands. This beautiful boy that he had been in love with for as long as he could remember was going to be his for better or for worse.  And Harry was going to be Louis’ as well.  They were going to be living the dream.  He honestly couldn’t wait.

 

~*~

 

Twenty minutes later Liam was excitedly telling him it was cake time and they were going to be bringing out his cakes.  Honestly, Liam was like a giant toddler.  He had a face splitting smile and was talking a mile a minute about the cakes and wondering what they were going to be like, would there be sprinkles and did Harry think they were going to have rainbow insides because remember that one time? It's true that Liam might drive Harry a bit crazy sometimes but that was probably to be expected because brothers tend to do that. Liam was their actual brother in every sense of the word and he couldn’t love him more, ecstatic happy toddler that he was.  Besides, who the hell else gets this bloody excited about cakes? Well, other than Niall that is. I mean, come ON.

 

Wait. Hold up.  Did he say cakes?  Cakes? As in plural, more than one cake? What the hell had Louis done? Harry had specifically told him not to make a fuss and yet there was David Beckham across the room chatting up some of the other guests animatedly and now there was going to be multiple cakes? What the hell had Louis done? Taking a deep breath in, he glanced around the room hoping to fix his eyes upon him so he could figure out what he was up to.

 

While searching for his fiancé, he spotted the serving staff wheeling out multiple carts towards a set up of tables in the front of the room.  Dear God but there were so many carts.  There weren't just gonna be two cakes then, no.  Nope.  Definitely more than two.  Now would probably be a good time to look away.  Yes. Look away from the multiple carts, Harry, he told himself silently.

 

“Liam, mate. Let’s head over to David. I wanna take a picture of the two of you together so I can keep your fans happy.  They all think you look just like him.  We can’t let them down you know.”

 

Liam nodded his head in agreement and they both started making their way in David’s direction. The entire time, Liam waxed poetic about the endless possibilities of cake flavors and frostings and contemplated the possibility of injecting different colors into chocolate flavored treats because 'chocolate is brown, you know'.  It probably didn’t occur to him to be the slightest bit phased about the fact that they were about to be standing next to one of the best footie players of all time.  Liam was that way though. He had this uncanny ability to just take everything into stride, never letting much affect him and Harry supposed that this just added to his overall charm, haters be damned. How anyone could possibly dislike him when he vacillated between overgrown toddler and actual puppy was beyond comprehension.

 

Unfortunately, they never made it all the way over to David, having been stopped multiple times along the way to chat up some of the many guests that were there to share in Harry’s becoming of legal age in America.  As they were in the middle of a conversation with Adele and Chris Martin about the upside to LA weather over the UK, they were interrupted by a tapping of the microphone and looked up to see that Louis was ready to speak.

 

“Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate our youngest member finally being of drinking age in America.” A loud cheer mixed with laughter went up around them as it was no secret to anyone in attendance that Harry had in no way waited to be of age to enjoy the occasional cocktail or five. There were roadside pictures for crying out loud so it really was just a formality but nonetheless a worthy occasion of celebration.  “Alright. Alright then.  Calm your tits, everyone.  Now then, Harold, please come grace us with your presence up front here. Your cakes await you.”

 

God bless Liam for knowing he should accompany Harry up front without being asked to do so. His presence brought about a sense of security that both grounded Harry and helped him get there without tripping over his own two feet.  And for the record, you shouldn’t judge.  You’d trip too if you had the likes of Adele, Chris Martin and David watching your movements towards the stage.  A bit nerve wrecking it was. 

 

The closer they got to Louis, the more he could see of the dessert spread, and Louis had definitely not taken his advice when he’d said not to make a big deal over tonight. Christ, there had to be at least fifteen cakes up there with the centerpiece being a tower of cupcakes to boot. What the hell had he been thinking? Clearly, he had not been as there was literally no way that even this many people were going to be able to eat all of that cake!

 

Arriving at the front, he looked straight at Louis who was returning his gaze with a smile on his lips and an evil twinkle in his eye.  “Well, Harold.  I think it’s fair to say that you have definitely lived quite the life already at the ripe old age of twenty- one.  The lads and I had some help from your Mum as we decided we wanted you to re-live all of the twenty years leading up to today.”  Harry glanced over at the cakes properly only to see that each of them had an image of him from age one up until this day and many of them were supremely embarrassing. No doubt, Gemma had helped out with this endeavor as well then and he would make sure to file that away for later. Proper payback and all that.

 

“So, we invite you all to take a walk down memory lane while coming up front to see what young Harold looked like before he was hair famous.  Quite the development from a bald baby to these lovely locks he sports today. But before you do that, please join Liam and I in singing Happy Birthday to the always wonderful, Harry Edward Styles.”

 

Harry looked around the room at all the smiling faces as he was serenaded with birthday wishes and had such an overwhelming feeling of warmth and happiness.  He was thrilled to be able to stand next to Louis as well as Liam knowing that the following year would be the year that no questions remained and he and Louis would be standing hand in hand, engagement rings on, all secrets having been spilled. There was no longer any question of whether or not they were going to make it because they already had and everything else was just details really as they made their way to the finish line.

 

As the song finished and the time had come for him to blow out his candles, he realized that these candles looked a little different than your typical cake shop number. He covered his mouth as a loud laugh ripped through him and caught Louis’ eye to see him biting back his own amusement. The candles were shaped like joints and that was-well, that was actually quite funny. He knew that Louis had done it on purpose to remind him of his seventeenth birthday that had been pretty important to them both.

 

~*~

 

Harry’s 17th Birthday

 

The formal birthday dinner with all of the extended family was over and everyone had enjoyed themselves so that was great, but Harry was looking forward to getting back to the hotel for some together time with just the lads. Everything was still a bit new and exciting for them and spending time with the four of them had been the greatest ride of his life, thus far. He was especially looking forward to spending time with one of them in particular but he was careful not to be too obvious about it at risk of anyone catching on.

 

Sure, he and Louis had shared some kisses and a bit more but it didn’t really mean anything, was just a bit a fun.  At least, Harry assumed it hadn’t meant anything to Louis because he'd never acted like it was a big deal. To him it had meant a fair bit more but there was no way that he was going to lay his feelings on the line only to risk messing up what they had going on.  The thing was, Louis was his best friend.  It felt weird to even think that they had known each other for less than a year because to Harry, it felt as if he had known him his whole life.  Something about them had just clicked and although he got along with all the lads, there was something different and special about Louis. And it wasn’t just down to the kissing although that was a nice bonus to tell you the truth.

 

Louis was very touchy feely with all of the lads so Harry assumed that the kisses and touches that they had shared were just a release of some sort and shouldn’t be taken to mean anything more than that.  He wouldn’t necessarily say that he was jealous when he acted a certain way with the others but he wouldn’t exactly say that he wasn’t jealous either. It was hard not to be just a little sometimes, especially during those times that Louis was affectionate with Zayn. I mean, had you seen Zayn, you would be jealous too.  He had the face of a runway model and that was more than a little intimidating to a boy stuck with a curly head of locks and big green eyes, too large for his face.

 

Harry had also only discovered his preference towards boys (one boy in particular) as they had been formed as a band on The X Factor and although he was pretty sure Louis was on the same page, he was not sure at all where Zayn’s preferences lay. He didn’t seem close-minded at all so it was quite possible that he was open to a variety and if that was the case, then what was to stop him from being interested in Louis? So, yeah, Harry might have been a little jealous at times but really he couldn’t be blamed for that. And he might have secretly wished that he and Louis could have a bit more than some stolen kisses and a bit of groping but no one was going to find out about that either.

 

The X Factor had just gotten all of the top acts together to rehearse for the live tour that was starting in just a few week's time so the boys had been put up at a hotel for the time being. When they got back after Harry’s birthday dinner, they split up for a brief time, agreeing that everyone would meet back up in Harry and Louis’ room in a short bit to continue the birthday celebration minus any parents or family members.  Just the five of them, his four best mates.  This was exactly what Harry wanted.  Of course, he was also wishing for some special alone time later with Louis but there was no reason to dwell on that particular wish. If it happened, it happened. That’s just the way it was with them he supposed.

 

Zayn had come back with Harry and Louis straight away, while Niall and Liam had let them know they would be over in a few after they just checked in on a few quick things in their room and made a few calls. As soon as they walked into the room, Harry headed for the loo needing to relieve his bladder and also wanting to freshen up a bit.  You know, just in case.

 

When he walked out a few minutes later, he was one hundred percent captivated by the sight in front of him. Louis was backed against the wall with Zayn standing directly in front of him. He had his arms braced on either side of Louis' head and was slowly blowing smoke into his mouth.  All Harry could see were their lips just barely touching one another. Zayn’s plush lips barely grazing Louis’ thinner, pink lips and smoke moving slowly between their open mouths. It looked erotic.

 

He clenched and unclenched his hands as he tried to decide whether he was more turned on or jealous because damn it if this wasn’t one of the hottest things Harry had ever seen.  It was, but at the same time it wasn’t. The thing was that he didn’t want Louis’ lips anywhere near anyone else’s lips unless those lips happened to be his own. He especially didn’t want his lips anywhere near Zayn’s because surely Louis would realize that Harry was just a silly boy that he had gotten his kicks off with and he would move onto Zayn and his far too stupidly beautiful face.

 

Louis was now coughing a little bit and also giggling at Zayn as they both remained completely unaware of Harry standing in the room quietly contemplating his next move.

 

“I want some. It is my birthday, after all.” Harry finally called attention to himself.  He drew some courage from where, he was unsure, and approached the two others with a forced smirk on his face.  Grabbing Zayn away from Louis, he positioned himself where Louis had just been standing so that he could receive Zayn’s shot gun.

 

“Hazza what about your asthma?” Louis asked him with his hand on his hips and huh, that was funny.  He seemed annoyed and really, that was a bit hypocritical, wasn’t it? Well that was too damn bad because Harry wasn’t having any of it at the moment.

 

“Don’t care. Have my inhaler. Come on, Zayn. Get on with it then.” He nodded determinedly at him.

 

Zayn just shrugged his shoulders at Louis as he inhaled deeply from the joint he was holding between his fingers and leaned in much the same way that he had just been doing with him. His lips ghosted over Harry’s and they were really nice, soft and pillowy just as Harry would have guessed. He inhaled from his mouth and may have pressed in a little tighter to his lips than Louis had but fuck it, if it was okay for Louis then it was okay for Harry too.  They were obviously just messing about and it clearly hadn’t meant anything to him so why should he care?  He might as well get a little taste.

 

Feeling Zayn being pulled off of him was confusing for only about a split second until he opened his eyes and saw Louis looking supremely pissed off as he shoved him away with force. “Get _off_ of him.”

 

What the hell? What the actual fuck was Louis’ problem? He didn’t get to decide what Harry did or with whom.  Last Harry checked, he had been standing in the same position as him not five minutes prior. Just as he was getting ready to lay into him about it, he saw Zayn with his back now against the wall, eyes wide in shock at having have been shoved out of the way unceremoniously. Harry looked back to Louis only to see his eyes a bit wild and half crazed with his fists both clenched tightly into balls.  He seemed to be taking deep breaths as well and the next thing Harry knew he was crowding into his space against the wall, one of his legs pushing in between Harry’s, hands now fisted tightly in his shirt.  He looked like an angry pixie and the funny thing was, he had never looked so beautiful to Harry. They were both breathing heavily and looking at one another, wordlessly daring the other to break the silence that had taken over the room.

 

“You’re mine.” Louis said rocking his pelvis into directly into his own and unleashing a deep moan from the back of Harry’s throat.  “ _Mine_.” He repeated firmly while staring fixedly into Harry’s eyes, then rocking into him once again.  Jesus Christ but Harry was going to come in his pants with Zayn watching if Louis didn’t stop.  He tilted his head back against the wall, whimpering and Louis took that as an opportunity to bite his neck, undoubtedly leaving a mark.

 

Louis grabbed Harry's chin then and forced him to look straight into his eyes.  He was blown away at the fierce blue gaze directed straight at him. “You’re mine, Harry.” He paused then, seeming to question himself, glanced down at his feet and then moved just a fraction of an inch away.  “I mean, obviously I know I don’t own you. But I want you to be mine, yeah? I don’t want your lips touched by anyone other than me, curly.  Want your lips just for me.  Want you to be mine.” He moved in closer again and rocked into Harry once more.

 

Harry couldn’t speak and was dangerously close to blowing his load as he looked back into deep pools of blue and whimpered once again.  He heard Zayn in the background mutter something about happy birthday and going to find leeyum and ‘bout time ya’ stupid fuckers.

 

“Want you to be mine, Hazza” Louis repeated again, this time grabbing Harry through his pants and licking over the spot he had just marked on his neck.  “Want to be yours and want you to be mine.” He said more gently this time as he started to stroke Harry through his pants.

 

“Yours,” Harry choked back out, legs starting to tremble from being overwhelmed by this beautiful boy. “'M yours, Lou. Course I am.  Always have been.  Don’t want anyone but you.”  He pushed his hips back out seeking more friction.  “Please Lou.  Please. Want you.  Please.”

 

Louis leaned in then with his full body pressed against his and attached his perfect lips to Harry’s, moving his hands behind his neck and entwining his fingers in his hair.  There was nothing like kissing this boy.  Nothing had ever felt more right.  They were like two pieces of a puzzle slotted together and Harry could kiss him forever, if that was an option.  But right now, he needed a bit more so he rocked against Louis once again until he felt him smile into his mouth.

 

“Okay, curly. Okay.” Louis smiled as he knelt down in front of him and gently pushed Harry’s trousers and pants down at the same time. Harry’s cock sprang free, already hard and dripping with precum.  Was there anything in the world more beautiful than seeing Louis smile his crinkley eyed smile up at him while taking him into his hand?  No. That was impossible.

 

It turned out he was wrong because Louis looking at him from under his ridiculously long eyelashes as he licked around the head of his cock was an out of body experience. He was the luckiest person alive and this had to be hands down the best birthday he had ever had or would probably ever have again.  He couldn’t tear his eyes away as he watched Louis press kisses along his length before licking around the head once again.

 

“Louis,” he half whined out. He was in no shape for being teased like this after having been accosted against the wall.

 

Louis just smiled up at him with a casual, “Yeah, curly?” before taking his full length into his mouth. He pulled off only to sink right back down, a little further this time, apparently on a mission to bring Harry to climax in record time. 

 

By the fifth time, Harry was hitting the back of Louis' throat with his head thrown back exclaiming, “Fuck. Fuck, Louis.  Fucking hell, your mouth.”

 

“I am,” was the cheeky reply he got before being swallowed down once again and feeling Louis breath, hot against him.

 

“Not gonna last. Fuck, Louis.  Gonna come,” he desperately tried to get Louis to back away. Louis wasn't having any part of that as he swallowed around him, taking every last drop that Harry had to offer.

 

As Harry sank down the wall, Louis moved onto his lap and into his lips once again.  He could taste himself, bitter on his tongue, but he didn’t care. Nothing else mattered to him right now other than this beautiful boy who had just agreed to be his. Nothing. 

“Happy Birthday, my curly boy,” Louis quietly murmured in his ear.

 

~*~

 

That had been four years ago. Four years ago to the day and they had never looked back.  Sure, there had been hard times.  Completely heartbreaking at some points, yet through all of it, one thing had remained the same. Harry was Louis’ and Louis was his and nothing else mattered.

 

Harry was still laughing at the candles and Louis had given in and was holding his sides as he laughed as well. Who knew?  Who the hell had known that a joint and a shot gun of all things would have been the catalyst to them declaring themselves to one another? It was beyond ridiculous is what is was but they didn’t care. It was just another part of HarryandLouis, albeit one that they would have to refrain from sharing with their children one day.

 

After blowing out his very special candles, he had been a part of a three-way embrace between Louis and Liam, Liam obviously understanding that his presence was still required at this point. It seemed that maybe they really were all growing up as there was no cake smashed in anyone’s face this time around.

 

The rest of the night seemed to pass by in the blink of an eye and before they knew it, they were hugging people goodbye and shaking hands until finally it was down to the three of them, Harry, Louis and Liam.  Louis smiled at them both and then held out his hand with something hidden inside. He opened it to reveal a joint rolled up, not much different than Harry’s birthday candles.  “What say you, mates?”

 

Liam threw back his head in laughter. “Do you think I’m mad, mates? Poor Zayn is still traumatized four years later.  No thanks. I’m gonna leave you guys to it, then. Happy Birthday, Harry,” he said pulling him into one last embrace, and then slowly backing away.

 

Much later that night, or really the morning if you want to get technical, after the joint had been smoked and they had rung in Harry’s twenty first birthday the right way, they lay cuddled in bed together skin to skin.  Harry had never felt so happy, so complete or so loved and it was all down to this beautiful boy that was holding him against his chest, and puffing warm breath against his neck.

 

“Happy birthday, my beautiful curly boy.  Thank you for agreeing to be mine.” Louis whispered quietly and those were the words that he last heard as he drifted off to sleep, a bit older but very much happy and in love.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at a one-shot. It might be really bad but I enjoyed writing it and hopefully you enjoyed reading it. I'm dedicating this hot mess to Zan, who will likely be traumatized for life. I'm sorry but I love you anyway! I took a lot of liberties with this fic as I wasn't a part of the fandom during the XF but hopefully you can overlook that and enjoy regardless.
> 
> I feel like this goes without saying but this story is a complete work of fiction. It is very loosely based upon the people referenced but I am in no way, shape, or form implying that any of this has any basis in reality. Please do not re-post this anywhere.


End file.
